Yue Jian
Nam Gong Yue Jian ' is the youngest of the three cloned sisters. Though the story covers all 3 sisters, Yue Jian acts as the main protagonist of the first part of the story. It follows her journey to fulfill her destiny, as she is thrown both into the world unexpectedly, and into the hands of fate and follows her raise to materity. Appearance Yue Jian is a very beautiful young lady like her two sisters. Her eyes are of a beautiful azure color like that of her sisters. Her appearance is similar to that of the donor of her genes. She can be differentiated from her sisters through her hairstyle. Growing up, her clothes often had a accent coloured in blue. From the age of 9, until 15, she wore a bandage over the right side of her face. This was owed to scarring left by burn marks. During her 15th year, she abandons it eventually after her face heals. When the power of the Mei Yue Yin is active, a flower appears on her. Mu Jing Ren gave her a bracelet with a primrose on it for looking after Xiao Black. She wears this on her left arm in a majority of the storyline then on. Though they have identical DNA to Isis and each other, there is some differences between the 4 of them. Yue Jian note that the girl they saw in the Ice Coffin, who was suppose to look like Isis was her sister Zhi Yan. This, despite the fact the 3 sisters are genetically different and identical to each other. Personality She is innocent and childish due to her foolishness she is also clumsy. See isn't particularly bright compared other sisters. She is very caring towards others. Though their father loved all 3, Yue Jian was his favourite. He concluded much of the way she was was likely a result of the malfunction of the cloning process. Through the events after the fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy, she is thrust into a destiny which causes her to mature over time. She at first takes things harshly and considers herself "useless". When she was at school, she was considered by her classmates a "Country Bumpkin" for being mostly home schooled and lacking experience of the world outside her upbringing. She was also teased about her bandage and though eventually gains friends after advice, was picked on by several classmates during her time as Kai Lun academy. As the Mei Yue Yin kicks in, though her skills improve her lack of worldly experience holds her back. Throughout the story, one major element about her remains; that she is not very good at reading people and finds connecting to people difficult. She is kind to less fortunate individuals. She is even considerate towards Vampires within the Camarilla, despite them all being Vampires in the first place and in turn, demons. Abilities As she has Mei Yue Yin inside her. This prevents her becoming a Vampire if she is bitten, while granting Vampires enhanced powers. Those who have bitten her find her blood particularly tasty but will continue to crave her blood from time to time. The Mei Yue Yin also charms Vampires and makes them attracted to her in general. Over the course of her life after the loss of her father, her face heals owed to its powers and she begins to gain more intelligence and strength. This allows her to conclude it is best to hide her face then to show it without an explanation. She receives training from the Human Hunter Organisation and via her short time learns a fair bit about fighting Vampires. Though she sadly does not receive the same length of time training and her skills were not honed to perfection, it was enough to let her fight with firearms. When she joins the Camarilla, she is given a set of Flying Daggers called Sui Xi Bing Lin. In order for her to wield them, Ge Chen teaches her a simple spell known as "Invisible space", which allows her to store them safety and call upon them so long as she is not exhausted. He also teaches her how to fly. History Childhood Yue Jian was a mistake caused by a malfunction in the cloning process, which produced one more clone then was required. As a result, instead of twins there was triplets. Growing up she displayed a distinct personality separate from her sisters and possibly owed to her being a error she did not act the same way they did. The Mei Yue Yin selection At 9 years old, a man visited her father. The 3 girls spied on the pair and found out two of them would be injected with Mei Yue Yin and then attend a school called 'Sheng Pei Ren' academy to become noble young women. While her sisters were distracted by the events, Yue Jian wasn't bothered at all and was more concerned that her sisters were distracted by this. When their father went out for a while and the 3 were left to clean, Yue Jian went to find some cleaning products. the walkway beneath her collapsed, dropping her into hot liquid. 'Chapter 1 One of the house robots saved her life, but she was horribly burnt and disfigured. Unknown to everyone at the time, the screws of the walkway had been removed by Zhao Yan, who believed that since Yue Jian was a fault of the cloning process shouldn't have to compete with her and Zhao Yan for the selection. Unable to be ready in time, Zhao Yan and Zhi Yan were selected. They were given the Mei Yue Yin, though unknown to anyone at the time Zhi Yan was given a fake Mei Yue Yin. Yue Jian was instead given her dosage. The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy Over the course of the next few years the girls returned to visit their father and Yue Jian. During this time Zhi Yan teased Yue Jian often about what she was missing out. Chapter 2 During their net visit home, Zhao Yan decides to sleep with Yue Jian. Later that night she passes her the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector and tells her to keep them a secret. Chapter 5 Some days later, the security alarm started ringing causing him to be panicked. He ordered Yue Jian to pack urgent and necessary things and follow him. He then got themselves in a car and drove out of the house while the zombies attacked them. All of a sudden, a zombie caught Yue Jian through the broken window. In order to shake it off, Nam Gong took the car off a cliff. As the car crashed down the cliff and landed in a forest, an injured Yue Jian found Nam Gong crushed under the car. At his final moments, he told her to run away. As she refused, he revealed to her the truth about deceiving Zhoa Yan over injecting her with the Mei Yue Yin. He also revealed that the medication he has been giving her is actually suppressant which suppressed the effects of Mei Yue Yin, and since Yue Jian will no longer take the medicine, the Mei Yue Yin will take effect and heal her i juries and burns completely. He also warned her that the effects of Mei Yue Yin allures the demons and told her that she must not allow herself to be captured by them. After that, he drew his last breath and passed away, leaving his daughter in tears. Chapter 9 Life at Kai Lun academy With the fall of the Guang Zhi Yi faction at Sheng Pei Ren academy,the HQ of the Human Hunter Organisation begins to withdraw from many areas as a response to the attacks. The man who gave her DNA to her father appears and enlists her at Kai Sa City along with his two students Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi, warning them there was a traitor in the organisation. Since the school is in Camarilla territory, it is somewhat safer then most other locations as the Sabbat have no ground there. The three were inducted under disguise as there are suspect hidden Sabbat members there. Chapter 10 After being shown to her room by Xiao Ai,she meets two other students from her dorm Zhen Mi and Li Tao who occupy the rooms either side of hers. Wu Sha ends up embarrassing her when her introduction to the rest of the class ends with her humiliation and nobody in the class wanting to sit next to her. She ends up being placed in the seat next to an ugly male student who sleeps through most of the day. Chapter 11 A few days later, a student is killed by a vampire. Suspecting the ugly boy behind the attacks, having seen hi covered in blood near the area, Chapter 13 she follows him. 3 male students from her class approach and begin to harass her, after they caught her acting suspicious. Ge Chen catches the group of male students, confronting them as they try and pull off her bandage, suspecting her to be the vampire who killed the student. They leave each with a bump on their head. Ge Chen warns her to be more careful in future. She finds out the ugly boy has left a cat in the care of a PEt Hospital. Chapter 14 A week later she is entrusted with the care of the cat dubbed "Xiao Black". She sneaks the cat into the dorms. later she finds out the ugly boy is called Mu Jing Ren. Chapter 15 Wu Sha spies her sneaking a box into her room and attempts to force a room inspection by accusing Yue Jian of hiding secrets and possibly being the Vampire who struck earlier. Yue Jian panics because of Xiao Black being in her room, if found she would be expelled. The voting fails when 4 of the 6 girls vote for keeping Yue Jian's privacy, with 3 of them swayed by Zhen Mi alone. Chapter 16 After Wu Sha's room inspection threat, several of the girls agree to meet up after dark and stick in a group. When An Chou fails to turn up, Yue Jian finds her dead, having been another victim of the school Vampire. When the police gather up An Chou's classmates, Wu Sha takes a chance to once again get Yue Jian in trouble by putting her name forward as a suspect vampire. This time Ge Chen supports for Yue Jian, despite her suspecting him of being the Vampire. Chapter 17 She later asks Mu Jing Ren on a tet she received in regards to the death of An Chou, but he confirms his phone was stolen, the tet had been sent by whomever had found his phone not him. After school Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi catch up with her. Because of the recent events, the duo now must patrol the school secretly looking for the Vampire. Back at her dorm, Yue Jian sends a text asking who the person was that sent her the first. She receives one soon after asking her to met them in an an abandoned building on the east side of the stadium, another tells her to go alone. Inside the building, Zhen Mi finally reveals herself as the Vampire who had been killing recently. As she attacks, Li Tao shows revealing she is a member of the Vampire Hunter Organisation. Chapter 18 When Zhen Mi goes to strike Li Tao for protecting Yue Jian, the Mei Yue Yin activates and Zhen Mi is stopped. Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi show up and finish Zhen Mi off. Later Li Tao reassures her that Zhen Mi was not always like that. She also reveals that she was most like a 'Sacrificial Lamb' and would have been fed to the Demon King. After the others reveal she has the Mei Yue Yin inside her. Yue Jian asks if she can go with the trio in future. Back in her dorm, Yue Jian discovers her face has now healing. She decides to continue to wear bandages to stop people freaking out about her face. Chapter 19 The next day, the boys who attacked Yue Jian attack Mu Jing Ren, she interferes and pushes them away freaking the trio out. He gives her a primrose bracelet he made himself as a thank you for looking after Xiao Black. Chapter 20 She begins training with Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi on how to use firearms. Bak at her dorm, Xiao Black accidentally knocked over the case containing the seals revealing they contained keys on chains. She decides the best place to keep them is on herself and puts them around her neck. In class, the tutor reveals the Kai Lun academy summer ball is due soon. She returns to her room to find it ransacked and Xiao Black gone. She noticed the box the seals were in are absent also. Upset that Xiao Black jumped out of the window and ran away, she goes looking for him but comes up empty handed. Mu Jing Ren ensures her it is fine as he was a wild cat to begin with. Chapter 21 At the Summer Ball, Wu Sha and her friends push her into the water during a prank after noticing her in her school uniform instead of a gown. Ge Chen finds her wondering around outside and gives her a dress to wear secretly. She takes off her bandage. Outside she finds a quiet area where Mu Jing Ren is. She asks him if its fine to be out at night, he says its fine but he can't be out past midnight. The pair then dance. During the dance he asks her to fulfill one desire; to remember the kind boy that was Mu Jing Ren. She agrees. Chapter 22 The next day she awakes inside Ge Chen's mansion, having been found outside. She returns to where her and Mu Jing Ren were dancing to find it being repaired. He does not show up at school either. Chapter 23 A few days past, she hears her classmates state he was submitted into Hu Kang hospital after jumping to his death. At the hospital she finds he was indeed admitted but transferred to yet another hospital. Chapter 24 The End of the Human Hunter Organisation When Li Tao finds her faction slaughtered she attempts to lead the 4 remaining Hunters to her factions secret HQ. On the way there, Li Tao separates from the group, suspecting they are being followed. When takes too long to return, Yue Jian searches and finds she has been killed. Chapter 26 Suspecting the traitor in the organisation is Yue Jian, Ling Xue Xiao attempts to kill her only for Lin Xuan Chi to kill her before she can kill Yue Jian. He hands her the seals claiming he found them in her room. At that moment, they hear someone at the door, to Yue Jian's relief it is her sister Zhao Yan. Chapter 27 As the pair falls asleep later, Fan Li Lao takes over Zhao Yan's mind and has her steal the seals from Yue Jian. As she is about to hand them to Fan Li Lao, much to Yue Jian's alarm, Ge Chen appears and snatches them out of her hand. Lin Xuan Chi then takes Yue Jian hostage, revealing the real traitor in the Human Hunter Organisation had been himself all along. Chapter 28 She manages to free herself from him and Ge Chen teleports the pair away. Chapter 29 Ge hen then reveals information about the seals, Lin Xuan Chi, the Demon King Xi Tai and Fan Li Lao. Chapter 30 The Sabbat then show up, haing used The Cup of Blood to follow Ge Chen. He fights while she hides. Fan Li Lao traps him in vines of thorns, to which Yue Jian runs to his aid, her powers activate and she breaks the vines. Ge Chen teleports them away again. One safe, she notes the pair are now both injured. He explains to her he is a vampire, the son of the Ventrue Clan leader. His powers are currently sealed to allow him to attend Kai Lun academy, but she can unseal them with her blood. Chapter 31 With his powers unlocked by biting Yue Jian, he now fights the Sabbat, while Yue Jian watches from afar. When Yi Tai ceases an opportunity to strike him, she puts herself in harms way and is struck instead. Ge Chen is forced to retreat with her; this time the Sabbat cannot follow and let the pair go. Chapter 32 The Camarilla when she awakes, he finds herself staring at Mei Lilla of the Gangrel clan, which frightens her. Ge Chen enters with Fraser of the Tremere Clan, Fraser and Mei Lilla soon end up in a fight with their respective clns Sacred Weapon Poison Bottle and Ling Zhang. As they take their battle outside, Ge Chen tells her to ignore them as their idiots. When she tries to move, her injury from Yi Tai causes her to collapse. Chapter 33 When Ge Chen returns later, he ends up taking her to the showers and getting her a dress. Since his father would be mad if he found her, Ge Chen can't call the maids and has to do everything himself. She joins him outside and states she wants to learn to fight to save her sister Zhao Yan and avenge her father Professor Nam Gong. He agrees but reminds her she has an agreement to allow herself to become his meal any time he wants, as her blood allowed her to take on two Clan Leaders at once. Chapter 34 Ge Chen trains her over the course of the week and they venture back to Kai Lun academy to gather her things. She picks up the brackelet given to her by mu Jing Ren. When girls from the dorm spy the pair he drags her side. Inside a cupboard he drinks more of her blood until she faints. Chapter 35 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. On board the airplane, Mei Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser while Yue Jian sits next to him instead. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. Chapter 38 Clan Brujah show up after Mei Lilla and Fraser render the monsters unconscious. Ge Chen steps in and stops further conflict after Brujah's leader goes to attack, he shows him the Corpse Hand and explains the situation and that they need the Torture Axe. Brujah's leader steps down and notes that until their pets are healed, they will not conduct any further business with the group, to which Ge Chen agrees. As insurance, he takes Yue Jian hostage while they do so. Chapter 40 A day later, they go to collect Yue Jian, only to find both her and Zhui yan are gone andthe two guards watching her were dead. When Brujah accuses taking it as their real reason for being there, Yue Jian appears. Chapter 42 She takes both the Corpse Hand and Torture Axe from him and leaves him asleep. She leaves the hotel and Zhui Yan attempts to destroy Yue Jian's body to gain control over her. When she goes to use the 4 sacred weapons, she discovers they are fake. The others show up soon after. Half an hour before this, Ge Chen had told them to switch their weapons for fakes, as he suspected what had happened to Yue Jian. When they catch up to her after she fails to destroy the body of Yue Jian, both Fraser and Mei Lilla demand pay back for their earlier humiliation. The 3 vampires attempt to imprison it between them, however it threatens to destroy Yue Jian's body, forcing them to leaving an opening for it to escape through to protect her. Ge hen senses it came from the Malkavian Clan so they would head there next. Chapter 44 During sleep, she has a dream about her father and sisters. The 3 of them blame her for being useless. Her father tells her nothing can be done as her sisters have both become vampires, they then kill her. Dye You watches over her, sensing the Zhui Yan scent on her. Fraser brings her around and they enter the building. Greeted by the current clan leader, they meet Dye You for the first time. Chapter 47 After it is explained about Dye You they retire. Mei Lilla and Yue Jian meet in the baths and she explained she owes Yue a debt but they are still not friends. Ge Chen finds her and drags her away to bite her. Once bitten he settles down and begins to cry over what happened to Ji Xiu years ago. The pair hug he suddenly realizes himself and excuse himself from her telling her not to pretend non of it happened. Chapter 52 References Site naviation Category:Nam Gong Family Category:Human Category:Female Category:Camarilla Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Human Hunter Organisation Category:Character